


Croatia Between [Podfic]

by songlin



Series: Four Corners Podfic [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Sherlock, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: Podfic of pennypaperbrain's Croatia Between, part of Four Corners of the Western World.This is a side story to the Four Corners of the Western World series, written for professorfangirl after the main series was complete. It covers a period of hours during the time John and Sherlock spent in Croatia regrouping between the events of ‘Malta Bright’ and ‘Piter Raw’. In Malta, Sherlock is suffering from a bipolar mixed episode. By their arrival in St Petersburg, he’s depressed. Here’s an interlude from Croatia, between.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Croatia Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131446) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



Length: 33:08

Available in [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ejnjoigxe8mpgvh/Four%20Corners%20of%20the%20Western%20World%2C%20Part%203_%20Croatia%20Between.m4b?dl=0) or [mp3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h9zozev6s79w5v9/3%204C3-CroatiaBetween.mp3?dl=0) The mp3 can be downloaded or streamed, although if you haven't tried it, I highly advise getting your podfics in m4b. It saves your place for you!

To catch the podfics from the rest of Four Corners of the Western World when they're posted, you can subscribe here on AO3 or follow for updates on [my Tumblr](http://songlin.tumblr.com/post/139377096876/malta-bright-podfic).


End file.
